There are numerous containers in current use, such as containers made of light gauge aluminum alloys which are used to contain various products including food products. For example, puddings, gelatin desserts, fruits, and the like are often sold in such a container which is sized to provide one normal serving and such a container is then used as a serving dish whereby a consumer is encouraged to eat therefrom using an appropriate eating implement and/or drink directly therefrom.
A serious problem with these types of containers in current use is that the lid or closure provided on such a container usually cannot be removed easily without damage to the container and the leaving of jagged metal edges which are very dangerous.